Aldera
Power level and Aura She has a power level of 400,000. It goes up to Archangel level of 550,000 when she unlocks her aura special ability. Up to 2,000,000 in her part wraith form. Aldera's aura is white like most humans. It has a feeling of warmth. However when she unlocks her special ability it manifests as black due to the ravens. Backstory Aldera was a young girl in her late teens, she originated from the dark continent called Darkania. Her village was destroyed by angels under the assumption of being demon worshippers. She was found in her home scared with a sword in her hand by Cynthia and Ari. They convinced her they were good demons, she was only quick to trust them because it was angels that destroyed her village not demons. Aldera was taken to Thala. First place they go to was the oracle shop. Where the seer told them of their future. The seer, was terrified when she saw Aldera's future, calling her Rayheda, Which meant dread queen. The seer tried to kill her because she feared the world would be better off without her. Saying she didn't want to live in a world where Regina was in. Aldera was confused and shocked, but they all forgot about it and left to see the Arena. That's where she met Cosmos, The best fighter in the world. (So people thought). Aldera fancied Cosmos. A human with extraordinary fighting skills that could fight against demons and Angels. For a demonstration, she stomped a demon assassin. Aldera later asks Cosmos to train her, despite how much Ari and Cynthia disagreed with it, she joined Cosmos' Army. When her city had to be destroyed by Catarina's parasite demons, with Cosmos she helped her take over the main capital. When Catarina kills Cosmos, when she was hunting legendary warriors, Aldera had fled, laying low for awhile. Eventually she would train and discover more about aura. She had the ability to create ravens from her aura, using it for both offense, defense, and mobility. She becomes an even greater fighter. Soon Ari becomes a fearsome dictator known as Dread Queen. Becoming the most malicious foe the world has ever known. Apperance and Personality Beautiful black haired woman in her late teens. She often wore a dress, but started wearing Thalian armor under Cosmos' army. Aldera is a very exicited young girl, often cheering heavily during fights. She can be hotheaded as well, and has a low tolerance for angels. Personal statistics Likes: Training Dislikes: Evil, Angels, Bad demons, Goddesses, Nogitsune Eye Color: Silver Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Training Status: Dead Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Aldera, Dread Queen, Rayheda Origin: Trinity kingdom Gender: Female Age: 17 years old Classification: Human warrior, Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Great Reactions, Raven Summoning, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Sword fighter, Aura, Flight (Via Ravens), Attack Reflection (Via Ravens) Attack Potency: Planet level (Slays angels and demons with no problem. Same level as Ari) Speed: Relativistic+ (Faster than angels and demons. Comparable to Ari) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range and planetary with Ravens Standard Equipment: Her Scimitar Intelligence: Gifted. Excellent fighting prodigy Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Notable attacks/Techniques: Ravens: From her Aura, Aldera can summon Ravens which she can use as offense, defense and flight. Her ravens have picked demons apart easily. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Combat Gods